Talk:At Journey's End
If you can pretty the page up, be my guest I dont know how to make it look nice. =Strategies= * lvl 90 Bst/Whm solo.. tossed a Nursery Nazuna jugpet at fenrir after i entered and buffed up. Didn't bother waiting on call beast timer. only used reward once but my jugpet never dropped below half health.. probably could have beaten w/o reward at all. I stay pretty far back most of the time.. wanted to avoid fenrir 2hr if he did it... ran up to use ready and cure the lobho as necessary. Robel did that supposed "instant death" move on my jugpet but it didn't die.. even if it had was already low health could have just called a new jug at that point and finished him off. Was much easier than soloing previous fight on bst. Jado818 05:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) * 99BLU/RDM Solo: Opened door and trained a few yags to build to to 300%. Buff/Rest and entered fight. Magic Barrier & Saline Coat were very helpful to mitigate dmg. Sudden Lunge "locked" the NM in all three forms. Was a very easy to stun and the NM never got off a single spell. @hr hit me for about 1/2 my life (tarutaru) and was able to recover quickly. Two light Skillchains and many Quad/A.spikes later I was victorious. No real danger of death at lvl 99. Manthra was at about 55% due to 2hr hitting him. -Rubican, Carbuncle, 1/8/12. * Very easy solo for 99MNK/DNC. Violent Flourish worked to stun a couple big nukes he tried to cast but even his lesser spells that I didn't bother to stun were mostly interrupted by regular attacks. He was dead before he had a chance to shapeshift to a 3rd form. --Madranta 14:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) * Very easy solo for 99PUP/DNC with WHM puppet and Shijin Spiral. Similar to the above MNK strategy, I saved finishing moves for Violent Flourish stun on the Tarutaru nukes. I didn't see the move name, but Fenrir dealt a big hit to us all late in the fight. Karaha-Baruha nukes rather frequently, so Violent Flourish wasn't always ready, but for the most part my puppet was very punctual with cures. All in all, the fight is much easier than the journey up the castle. * won with thf blu dnc mnk rdm sam * Won solo 90 RDM/NIN. Wasn't very difficult, I had sword skill of 289 and was missing fenrir a fair bit so I recommend sushi. 300tp spirits within will do more then death blossom. Nothing much to say, easy fight, no where near as hard as the last quests BC. Fenrirs 2hour did ~950 dmg to me with shell5 on, I had 1500hp with hp food on so it was okay to deal with, I think you'd be fine without hp food just make sure your hp is always full --Nerji 00:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) * Easy fight, Smn attacked with Predator Claws, blu spammed spells, i did little with pld :P -Defiledsickness * Won with WHM, RDM, PUP, DNC, SAM, MNK. Was straight forward fight, with everyone ensuring Lehko was kept alive. No real risk with DD going on Ninja sub for Tier IV magics, and Mages kept well back from Fenrir to stay out of Howling Moon range. Lehko himself stays back enough while casting to be in range for cures, and only got hit from both Howling Moon and Quietus Sphere, which are managable enough (went in on Lightsday, which probably ensured this). Overall, not too stressful, compared to previous battle before this one. - Daruvan, Cerberus, 6/27/2010 * Agreed with above comment. Won with similar party, WHM RDM SAM MNK PLD BLU (levels ranging from 75-78). PLD was /WAR and did tank the enemy, other DDs came /NIN. Mages and PLD kept a close eye on Lehko's HP. Howling Moon hurts, be ready for a big Curaga, Benediction, etc., and expect that people without nearly full HP might be one-shotted. Other than that, fairly straightforward fight and the previous battle is probably a bit harder. * Previous fight is definately more challenging. Set up: 75PLD/nin 75WHM/sch 78SCH/rdm 75RDM/blm 80SMN/rdm. Took a while for lack of damage but this is basically a fight of enjoyment for completion. Howling moon isn't a big deal but it is somthing to watch for and recover from immediatly. Enjoy Lehko's TP moves and your reward! Tandem 16:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) * SAM, WHM, BRD easy win, no troubles :D --Kyarutaru 7/21/2010 * Easy fight for Lv. 80 PLD, RDM, SCH, & 78 DRK. Stunned Howling Moon so we never had to deal with that. One thing to note, when he changes form, all hate is erased. Also, it may have been a glitch, but the first time he turned into Karaha-Baruha, he turned and cast Protect IV on ME and not himself. -- 15:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) **Not glitch, he protect IV on me too after saying "Take this light". I think, at near death, Karaha-Baruha became himself, saying "Take this light..." and buffing players (and possibly Robel-Akbel too because he said "Lehko...now", asking Lehko to strike.). --AstralDream 8/8/2010 *Won easily with pld/nin(homan, joyeuse, atonement), whm/sch, war/nin, drg/whm. All lvl 80. **Around 50% hp, Howling Moon hit melee for around 1.2k damage each. Shortly after that War died, and he had to sit out for the rest of the fight. **Each time the boss changes form, all hate is reset. And he would attack Lehko. Make sure to keep Lehko alive when it happens. --Zmn 8/8/2010 *Won without too much trouble with PLD77/NIN, WHM80/SCH, SCH75/RDM, RNG77/NIN, WAR78/NIN, THF76/NIN **Howling Moon wasn't too much of a problem with Shellra V (fully merited) up. It still brought most of us into red HP, but no one died. Would've been even less of a problem if we'd had time to reapply Stoneskin after Fenrir used Lunar Roar to strip all our buffs. **Robel-Akbel's aoe TP ability (Quietus something) definitely was interesting. He used it twice, and each time the hate target died instantly ("fell to the ground") while everyone else in range took ~300 damage. I suspect that this ability might have a Death effect on the lead hate target? **With this setup, we won the battle well before he ever had a chance to change forms a second time. *Duoed with MNK85/NIN42 & WHM/SCH with no problems. For some reason, just as he turned back into Fenrir, Karaha-Baruha cast Shell IV on ME. (had no effect since I had V on from the WHM. --Rosalie 06:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) *Trivial as a 90 SAM/NIN and WHM/RDM duo. Never got to change from Fenrir until it was at 1%. SAM had 5-hit with Hiradennotachi+2. Open with a Sekkanoki SC, then build to 100TP and perform another skillchain with Meditate, then 2HR to finish it off. Over very quickly. Fudo helps speed it up, but I think it would be fairly easy without. DarkJax 13:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Won with BST/DNC, DNC/NIN, BLU/NIN, and WHM/RDM (me) all level 90. We underestimated Fenrir. He used Howling Moon early in the fight, leading to a total party wipe. The BLU and I had reraise up. Was able to reraise and get them up. NursueyNazuna did most of the work for the fight while we waited out weakness. Lekho and NurseryNazuna ended up finishing the fight before weakness wore. Relatively easy fight I guess, but that Howling Moon is rough. September 5th, 2011.